Many fishing boats include trolling motors mounted at the bow or stern of the boat, which an operator of the boat may use to propel the boat to a selected fishing spot. Often, the trolling motor is provided in addition to a larger motor, such as an outboard motor, and provides slower speeds than the larger motor, which are desirable for both precise positioning and for fishing while the boat is moving through a waterway. The trolling motor is often part of a trolling motor system that allows the operator to control both the steering and speed of the trolling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,208 discloses an auxiliary power attachment for fishing boats adapted for mounting on the bow of the boat to permit an occupant in the boat to maneuver the same without the use of the hands. The device consists in an electric motor connected to the battery normally used with the boats engine. The motor is fastened to a hollow shaft pivotally mounted at the bow of the boat which permits the motor to lie in a transporting position on the boat deck, yet permits the same to be swung arcuately over the bow of the boat and into the water. The device includes a remote foot control of the motor speed together with a control of the hollow shaft which may be turned radially to thus position the motor and its propeller to guide the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,213 discloses a system for controlling the navigation of a fishing boat between waypoints representing successive positions around a navigation route. The system includes an input device for setting the waypoint positions, a position detector to detect the actual position of the fishing boat, a trolling motor to produce a thrust to propel the fishing boat, a steering motor to control the direction of the thrust, and a heading detector to detect the actual heading of the fishing boat. The system also includes a control circuit which determines a desired heading using a desired waypoint and the actual position of the fishing boat, and generates a steering control signal applied to the steering motor to steer the fishing boat from the actual position to the desired waypoint. The system operates in various modes which allow repeated navigation of the fishing boat around a navigation route. The system provides for automatic waypoint storage as the fishing boat is maneuvered around a navigation route.